The present invention relates to actuators for operating electrical distribution equipment mounted on poles of electrical distribution systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to tips engaged to distal ends of elongate members for operating remote electrical distribution equipment mounted on poles of electrical distribution systems.
Electrical transmission and distribution systems typically use a number of poles mounted along roadsides and other right-of-way for supporting electric lines. Electrical current transmits through the electric lines from generation stations for distribution to commercial and residential customers. Many of the poles include electrical distribution equipment for use controlling the transmission of electric current. These electrical distribution equipment include interrupt assemblies and transformers. The interrupt assemblies are typically reclosers, fuses, and cut-out switches. The interrupt assemblies are used to interrupt a transmission of electricity through the electric lines. Primarily, the interrupt assemblies function to isolate portions of the transmission lines in the event of electrical surges. For example, some types of reclosers operate automatically under high current surges such as are caused by electrical storms. The opening and closing of the recloser prevents the surge from communicating further through the transmission and distribution system. The recloser thereby electrically protects the transmission and distribution system from damage. Similarly, fuses open or xe2x80x9cblowxe2x80x9d in order to protect the transmission lines from damage.
If a recloser fails to open (i.e., properly operate), or a fuse is blown open, portions of the distribution system are isolated from electrical current. Line technicians must travel to the open recloser or blown fuse and close the recloser or replace the fuse to reestablish electrical current to the isolated portion of the distribution system.
One such interrupting assembly is a vertically mounted cut-out assembly. The cut-out assembly mounts in line with the electrical lines, transformers, capacitors, regulators and the like. When the cut-out assembly is open, electrical current does not flow through the assembly to the line or apparatus downstream of the assembly. Vertical cut-outs include a combined switch and fuse element. The combined switch and lightning arrestor fuse element pivotally mounts at one end in a hinge bracket. The pivot is usually located at the lower end of the vertical cutout. At the opposing end, the switch has a cap which engages a recess of a contact plate in the assembly. The recess engages the cap, typically under spring pressure. The spring pressure secures the switch in an operative position, whereby electrical current communicates through the cut-out assembly. Detaching the cap from the contact plate opens the cut-out assembly and thereby stops the electrical communication through the assembly. The switch pivots with a respect to the lower hinge bracket to a xe2x80x9cdrop-outxe2x80x9d position. Often the cut-out combined switch and fuse element moves automatically to the drop-out position by disengaging from the contact plate after the fuse opens or blows. In addition to automatic operation, these devices may be operated manually by linesmen to interrupt the electrical circuit, whereby work can be carried out more safely on the isolated portion of the transmission system. With the combined switch and fuse element in the drop-out position, the element can be lifted from the assembly by engaging ears on the element and brought to the ground for servicing. A ring at an opposing end of the element is engageable to pivot the element from the drop-out position to the engaged operating position
The interrupting assemblies are typically fitted with a structural feature designed for cooperation with a handling tool, commonly referred to as a extendostick. These hand-held extendosticks are typically 30 to 40 feet, or more, in length. The extendostick is operated typically by a utility worker or lineman who is standing on the ground near the pole, although other operating tools maybe used by the lineman who has climbed the pole to be near the electrical distribution equipment, or is standing in a platform of a bucket truck. For example, my U.S. Pat. No. 5,998,748 describes a lever arm which readily attaches to rings connected to reclosers. The typical structural feature of a recloser that the extendostick engages to operate the equipment is a ring that extends from the end of an arm operatively engaged to the recloser. The lineman inserts the hook stick into the ring, and using the hook stick, actuates the equipment by pressing or pulling against the ring with the hook stick. Rings operated by hook sticks are difficult and cumbersome to operate. Inserting the free distal end of the hook stick into the typical ring from the ground requires skill and patience. The difficulty of inserting the hook stick into the ring is further complicated by the conditions in which electrical system faults generally occur. High winds and lightening are leading causes of system faults. Therefore, the need to operate a cut-out switch often occurs during poor weather and at night. Placing the hook stick into the relatively small ring near an upper portion of a utility pole is even more an arduous a task in wet, windy, and dark conditions. This is a difficult task, even for such electrical distribution devices known as cut-out switches that use rings or hooks for the operational catches that are engaged by the extendosticks. These factors may cause numerous failed attempts to place the hook stick into the ring, and work becomes time consuming. Time is important in restoring electrical power to isolated portions of the transmission system. Moreover, safety of utility personal has a significant concern. Failed attempts to inset a hook stick into a pole ring increases the exposure of the lineman to weather conditions or electrical hazards.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved tip for attachment to a distal end of a extendostick to facilitate operation of electrical distribution equipment mounted to poles of electrical distribution systems. It is to such that the present invention is directed.
The present invention meets the need in the art by providing a method of operating a catch on electrical distribution equipment mounted on poles of an electrical distribution system with a transitional member having a light source attached intermediate a distal end of an elongate member and a tool for selectively simultaneously illuminating, engaging, and operating the catch remote from the ground, comprising the steps of:
(a) connecting a body having a first connecter that defines a surface of a first character with a mating surface of a second character defined on a distal end of an elongate member at a first angle relative to a longitudinal axis of the elongate member;
(b) connecting a tool for selectively engaging an operational catch on electrical distribution equipment to a second connector in a portion of the body opposing the first connector at a second angle relative to the longitudinal axis of the elongate member, the second connector defining a surface of a third character that matingly engages a surface of the tool defining a fourth character;
(c) activating a light source having a power supply and light bulb enclosed within the body intermediate the first connector and the second connector with a light-emitting end oriented at an oblique angle relative to the second connector for simultaneously illuminating a work area of the electrical distribution equipment and the tool, whereby the tool is illuminable by the light source even though the first connector is placed selectively in differing orientations relative to the elongate member; and
(d) moving the elongate member selectively to engage the tool in the operational catch of the electrical distribution equipment for operation thereof,
whereby the body and the elongate member and the body and the tool, being selectively engaged at the respective first and second angles, allows an operator simultaneously to illuminate the work area and to observe the tool and the operational catch for selectively moving the elongate member to engage and operate the operational catch with the tool.
Other objects, advantages, and features of the present invention will become apparent upon a reading of the following detailed description of the invention and claims in view of the appended drawings.